<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Секрет счастья (если верить умным книжкам) by Usatyi_Mysh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804581">Секрет счастья (если верить умным книжкам)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usatyi_Mysh/pseuds/Usatyi_Mysh'>Usatyi_Mysh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Несерьёзно о Серьёзном / Not Serious About Serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usatyi_Mysh/pseuds/Usatyi_Mysh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>И если верить сомнительным сайтам, увешанным рекламой по увеличению всего, что можно хотя бы в теории увеличить по психологии деймонов, это все характеризует его как среднестатистического человека с особым ощущением личных границ, слабой формой тревожности и подсознательным стремлением опекать. Не самое худшее определение из возможных, если подумать. Однако всегда есть примеры интересней, чем такие среднестатистические Василиса и Вася.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Volkov/Vasiliy Kashtanov, Александр Волков/Василий Каштанов</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Секрет счастья (если верить умным книжкам)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Природа поведения человека — удивительная штука. Можно очень многое сказать о человеке, просто посмотрев на его деймона и на то, как складываются их отношения.</p><p>Вот, например, взять их с Василисой. Маленький Вася в жизни бы не смог предсказать, что его деймон в итоге выберет образ небольшой домашней кошки. Однако спустя несколько лет все-таки признал, что на это у нее, возможно, были свои причины. Он еще помнит, как мелким шкетом валяясь на полу, спорил с ней до хрипоты или строил несбыточные планы на будущее. В той светлой комнате, еще не знающей отпечатка потери, было тепло и радостно, и жизнь казалась им бесконечной. А потом в один из дней их теплая привычная жизнь разлетелась на осколки. Совсем как папина Октябрина, когда внезапно повзрослевший Вася видел ее в последний раз, хлопающую крыльями и исчезающую в снопе золотых искр. В ту секунду с оборвавшимся сердцем Вася понял, что как прежде уже ничего не будет. А в день похорон, едва способный осознавать себя в пространстве, он только и мог, что беспомощно цепляться за Василису, не в силах отпустить ее хотя бы на секунду. В тот день она последний раз сменила свой образ и навсегда осталась теплой и мягкой кошкой, воплощением уюта и безопасности, которых ему тогда так сильно не хватало.</p><p>Важные дяди и тети из телека и умных книжек еще иногда говорят, что большую роль играют прикосновения. Обласканные вниманием родителей, ни у самого Каштана ни у его деймона нет ярко выраженной необходимости постоянно касаться друг друга. Им комфортно находиться рядом, как планете и ее спутнику, которые едины в своем притяжении. Да и Василиса у него дама гордая и самодостаточная, а кто он такой, чтобы покушаться на чужую свободу.</p><p>Но при этом есть и свои нюансы. Часто Вася ловит себя на инстинктивном желании сделать все, чтобы деймон была в его поле зрения и желательно не отходила слишком далеко. Стоит ей отойти чуть вдаль или оказаться в компании незнакомых деймонов, как Каштан начинает ощущать тревогу и беспокойство. И если верить сомнительным сайтам, увешанным рекламой по увеличению всего, что можно хотя бы в теории увеличить по психологии деймонов, это все характеризует его как среднестатистического человека с особым ощущением личных границ, слабой формой тревожности и подсознательным стремлением опекать. Не самое худшее определение из возможных, если подумать.</p><p>Однако всегда есть примеры интересней, чем такие среднестатистические Василиса и Вася. Намного больше странностей можно заметить в том, что происходит между Саней и его Максом. Прежде всего, на самом деле добермана зовут Максимилиан, но у Васи есть какое-то внутреннее подозрение, что возможно он единственный, кто знает его полное имя.</p><p>И не то чтобы Саша делал из него огромную тайну. Просто в тот вечер они оба были немного не в себе, неосторожно смешивая алкоголь с подростковой жаждой свободы, и им как никогда казалось, что море по колено, а мир только и ждет момента, чтобы отсыпать им щедрот. Честно говоря, на самом деле Каштан помнит его лишь краткими вспышками и смутными видениями спутанными спиртовыми градусами. Где-то мелькают тени едва знакомых, но априори самых лучших и гостеприимных девушек, оставивших запахи духов единственным доказательством своего существования, где-то за кадром в ушах взрывами смеха отмечаются якобы близкие друзья, но Вася едва ли сможет назвать имена хоть половины. И весь этот калейдоскоп веселья сводит его с ума, выбивает землю из-под ног и почти заставляет забыть самого себя. И как единственная точка в пространстве — блондинистая макушка и всегда немного настороженный взгляд, сейчас подретушированный гуляющим в крови градусом.</p><p>Самая яркая вспышка-воспоминание, как они с Саней в обнимку сидят на чужом балконе и Волков безостановочно курит одну за одной, уже не чувствуя кончики трясущихся пальцев. Именно тогда, изрядно перебравший, он впервые назвал своего деймона полным именем, Каштан вспоминает, как на его лицо в одну секунду, слабо подсвеченное светящим из окна фонарем, вдруг набежала темная непроглядная тень. Волков явно сам не ожидал, что ненавистное имя прорвется сквозь зубы, и уже жалел о сказанном. А в тот момент, как Вася попытался прокатить чудное имя на губах, привыкая к его звучанию, и вовсе накрыл их ладонью, не давая закончить.</p><p>— Нет, — сдавленно прохрипел Саша. — Его не так зовут. Макс. Зови его так, хорошо? Тебе не надо… Не ты… Неважно.</p><p>Вася согласился, но имя запомнил. В основном, потому что это было еще одним элементом в той головоломке, которую представлял собой его тогда еще друг. Имя, запах сигарет, вечно раскиданные резинки для волос и красивая наглая ухмылка — вот краткий портрет Александра Волкова.</p><p>Каштан много времени провел, наблюдая за ним. И ему с первых же секунд бросается в глаза, как часто Саня тянется к своему деймону, чтобы прикоснуться. Будь то ладонь, лежащая на загривке во время разговора или Макс плотно прислоняющийся к бедру своего человека во время обеда в столовке. Это если не говорить о том, как сладко доберман дрыхнет на лекциях у Сани в ногах. Если верить тем же книгам, это говорит о глубоком тактильном голоде и недостатке общения у деймона. Но отсюда появляется еще две странности. Макс не общается с чужими деймонами даже из вежливости, а еще он не разговаривает.</p><p>И если с первым все в принципе понятно, ведь первый деймон-интроверт родился вместе с первым человеком-интровертом, то второе это серьезный повод для беспокойства. Поведение деймона в обществе тоже довольно показательная штука. Так же как и люди, хранители могут симпатизировать друг другу или наоборот враждовать, однако по манере общения можно сделать выводы об отношениях между людьми. Так, например, деймоны близких людей охотнее будут общаться или касаться друг друга, а враждующие даже могут сорваться в драку. Макс сторонится других деймонов, не присоединяется к естественно разбивающимся группкам, не касается сам и не позволяет прикасаться к себе. Всем, кроме Василисы.</p><p>В самом начале их знакомства с Волковым, Макс и ей не уделял особого внимания. Игнорировал вопросы и не отвечал на попытки вежливо познакомиться с запахом друг друга. Но время шло, Василиса была на удивление настойчива, но при этом не нарушала чужих личных границ и, видимо, именно этим и подкупила молчаливого добермана. Однако спустя примерно полгода, когда они окончательно притерлись друг другу и дружба пустила первые уверенные корни, на лекциях они уже спали в обнимку огромным черно-бело-коричневым клубком или Василиса лежала на передних лапах Макса, согревая во время перерывов или, даже когда она особенно сильно набиралась наглости, то ездила по универу на деймоне верхом, с новых высот оглядывая коридоры. Их одногруппники устали шутить о таком «тесном» общении деймонов, ведь такое поведение у нормальных людей свидетельствовало бы о глубокой любовной связи. Но при этом за все время Макс все равно не сказал никому из них ни слова.</p><p>***</p><p>Сизые колечки дыма лениво поднимались в воздух, рассеиваясь под разрывающими их порывами ветра. Саша курил, сидя на единственном более-менее сухом клочке крыши, и, очевидно, двигаться не собирался. Макс лежал чуть в отдалении, внимательно следя взглядом за новоприбывшими. В этом взгляде сложно угадать эмоции, это был такой чуть стеклянный взгляд пронзающий насквозь и обдающий попеременно то жаром, то холодом. Лучший показатель держаться подальше от мрачноватой парочки. Еще бы их с Василисой это волновало, ведь за время их дружбы Каштан уже не раз и не два добровольно становился под его прицел. Особенно в дни, как сегодня, когда люди вокруг Сани становились особенно невыносимы.</p><p>В итоге Каштану надоело стоять как дурак и нависать над сидящим другом. Сухих мест поблизости не осталось и ему пришлось пожертвовать свою сумку. Они замолчали. Им есть, что обсудить, но никому не хочется начинать этот разговор. Поэтому они лишь смотрят на гудящий город, не поворачиваясь друг к другу. По крыше гуляет холодный осенний ветер, пробираясь под плотный уютный свитер и вымораживая Каштана до костей. Он даже думать не хочет насколько холодно Саше, сидящему только в футболке, и как он на самом деле раздражен, если не замечает этого.</p><p>Василиса присаживается рядом с Максом на отдалении нескольких маленьких кошачьих шагов. Обозначая свое присутствие, но не нарушая границ. Она тоже не знает, чем тут можно помочь, и неловко переступает лапками по ледяной поверхности крыши. Вася следит за ее пантомимой взглядом, плавно скользя им от белых лап и тревожно дергающемуся пушистому хвосту к черной лоснящейся шкуре и подрагивающим кончиком собачьих ушей. И вот, спустя несколько длящихся целую вечность минут, Вася произносит:</p><p>— Я не знал, что деймоны появляются с купированными ушами.</p><p>— Не появляются, — глухо отозвался Саша. — Это показатель «породистости».</p><p>Он выделил последнее слово, изобразив пальцами в воздухе кавычки и от его безэмоционального тона у Васи по спине пробежали ледяные мурашки. То, с какой обыденностью его друг произнес это, — ужасало.</p><p>Истина, которую знают даже самые маленькие дети — касаться чужого деймона запрещено. Будучи воплощением духа человека, самой его сути, они не выносят чужих прикосновений. А для их людей это самая пронзительная невыносимая боль, оставляющая неизгладимый отпечаток на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Знак величайшего насилия. Исключения разве что для тех, кто связан эмоциональными узами, родителей и детей, например.</p><p>Да и в природе нет такого понятия как «экстерьер» и «порода». И у деймонов их тоже нет. Но у Макса купированы уши и хвост, если приглядеться, то можно даже заметить шрамы, оставшиеся после операции. И Вася знает Волкова достаточно долго, чтобы понимать, что он бы не стал менять своего хранителя в угоду «породистости». По собственной воле, по крайней мере.</p><p>И от этой мысли внутри поселяется гадостное ощущение, заставляющее пальцы подрагивать от ярости. Вася зажмуривается, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся из глотки рык. На периферии слышится злобное шипение Василисы. Каштан цепляется пальцами в собственные колени, сжимая почти до боли.</p><p>Тут на его судорожно сцепленные пальцы ложится прохладная ладонь. Успокаивающе погладив костяшки, Саша переплел с ним пальцы, крепко обхватив ладонь.</p><p>— Не думай об этом, — мягко сказал Волков. Макс в тот же момент пригладил носом вздыбленную на холке шерсть Василисы, а после обхватил кошку лапами, нежно прижимая ее к себе, даря чувство безопасности. — Это не имеет значения. Эта боль уже в прошлом.</p><p>— Все что касается тебя имеет для меня значение, — упрямо отозвался Вася, твердо встретившись со взглядом напротив. — И уж тем более твоя боль.</p><p>В ответ на это Саша промолчал. Его глаза потемнели от переполнявших его эмоций, но теперь уже не таких гнетущих. Сама его суть состояла из ран и шрамов, но благодаря осторожной нежности и заботе с каждым днем болят они все меньше. Раньше это даже пугало, боль была частью его так долго, а отказаться от нее так сложно. В худшие дни Саше в голову приходила мысль, что больше в нем ничего и не осталось, ничего достойного любви и теплоты. А в лучшие, как сегодня, что возможно излечившись от боли, он, наконец, станет свободен. И все благодаря вот этому парню рядом.</p><p>Саша обнял Васю и благодарно уткнулся носом в кудряшки, чувствуя запах, ставший синонимом дома и уюта. Ему хотелось, чтобы этот тихий момент не останавливался. Он так хотел остаться на этой крыше до конца жизни, но Каштан решил за их обоих. Он отстранился и не успел Саша ничего сказать, как Вася соединил их губы в мягком, чуть неловком поцелуе. Касание, ничего больше, но вкупе с переплетенными пальцами, ничего на свете не было лучше. В ответ на эти мысли на грани слуха, прижимаясь к теплой собачьей шерсти, замурчала Василиса.</p><p>***</p><p>— Правда можно? Вы уверены? — сказанное никак не могло улечься в его голове. На секунду Саша даже решил, что это все ему мерещится.</p><p>— Цени оказанное доверие, — Василиса довольно растеклась на коленях Саши, одним махом доказав гипотезу о жидком агрегатном состоянии котов. Но когда тот неосмотрительно потянулся руками к ее животу, подобралась снова и предупреждающе вытянула все четыре лапы в сторону предполагаемой угрозы. Волков уставился на трогательные розовые пяточки деймона и мысленно прикинул сколькими пальцами можно пожертвовать и стоит ли оно того. По всему выходило, что стоит, но… — Но клянусь всеми кошачьими богами, что если потянешь лапы к моему животу, то потом сам будешь смывать с него свою кровь!</p><p>Саня хмыкнул и клятвенно заверил, что у него даже и мысли подобной не было и как она подобное непотребство вообще могла себе вообразить. После чего взволнованно выдохнув и быстро вытерев о джинсы внезапно запотевшие ладони, вплел пальцы в белоснежную шерсть. И его сердце на мгновение запнулось.</p><p>Сложно передать словами то ощущение, которое возникает, когда ты впервые по-настоящему касаешься деймона того, кто предназначен тебе судьбой. В книгах главы об отношениях эту информацию стыдливо опускали, оставляя все на откуп фантазии читателей. Но происходящее и не поддавалось описанию. Кончики пальцев приятно закололо и Саша не мог понять — это мягкая шерсть так ласкает его чувствительные пальцы или так ощущается связь. В груди медленно нарастал ровный жар и появилось ощущение, как будто вокруг сердца свернулась кошка и начала тихо мурлыкать, согревая душу, о существовании которой Саша даже не догадывался. Возможно, что даже именно эта кошка, которая, сидя на его коленях, радостно поддавалась под ладони и изгибаясь всем своим телом просила почесать еще.</p><p>И вдруг произошло это. По нервам шарахнуло молнией, Саша втянул воздух сквозь зубы, обернулся и застыл, как громом пораженный.</p><p>Всего через стол, на расстоянии протянутой руки Вася нежно, кончиками пальцев едва касался лба Макса, доверчиво опустившего голову к нему на колени. Его пальцы мелко подрагивали, он явно нервничал, но сдерживался от желания погладить всей рукой. Даже в этот момент Вася больше всего боялся навредить и напугать, продолжая легко поглаживать шрамы на купированных ушах. Внезапно картинка перед глазами Саши расплылась, и не без удивления он понял, что плачет. Никто, кроме бабушки, не был так трепетно нежен с ним. Еще никто не пытался забрать его боль. Ярость, много лет копившаяся под кожей, с некрасивыми рыданиями выходила из истерзанного тела, освобождая. Но когда эмоции на мгновение схлынули, в тишине повисшей на маленькой кухне, впервые за очень много лет робко прозвучал приглушенный чуть рычащий голос:</p><p>— П-пожалуйста, — Макс поддел ладони Васи влажным носом и умоляюще глядя ему в глаза прохрипел самое заветное желание всей сашиной сути. — Прикоснись. Так тепло. Не больно.</p><p>Лицо Васи на секунду исказилось и он поспешил вытереть его о плечо и рукав старой застиранной футболки. После чего, шмыгнув носом, заключил морду Макса в ладони, а потом и наклонился, легко прикоснувшись губами к переносице деймона. Саша может поклясться чем угодно, ничего красивее он еще в своей жизни не видел.</p><p>В тот вечер они больше не сказали ни слова. Но если подумать, то слова и не были нужны. Измотанные всплеском эмоций, а может и установившейся связью, они в итоге уснули все вместе на одной постели. Саша с Васей на плече, обвившим его вьюном, и Василиса со свернувшимся вокруг нее клубком Максом у них в ногах. Деймоны грели их теплом своих тел, Макс еще и тихо нашептывал что-то Василисе на грани слуха, а Саша, чувствуя как тяжелеют веки, думал, что похоже секрет счастья действительно все это время был в теплых руках, нежно обводящих старые шрамы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>